vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Death
|-|Current= |-|Prime= Summary Lord Death is one of the major supporting characters of Soul Eater, one of a group of five immortals known as Great Old Ones who possess the power to influence the minds of others with their Madness Wavelengths. In the past, Death founded the group known as Death's Eight Guardians composed of fellow Great Old Ones and three others to act as his personal guards on his quest to maintain balance. Among the group was Asura, whom Death created from a fragment of his soul in an attempt to improve himself. While Death intended to have Asura rule by his side, Death was forced to seal away his son when he became the Kishin and wiped out some of their own. Binding his soul to the area of Asura's sealing, altering his appearance to appear more child-friendly, Death established the organization and school known as "Death Weapon Meister Academy" to prevent the uprising of another Kishin and maintain the world order. From there, Death would create another "son" in the form of Death the Kid five centuries later as his heir. Power and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Lord Death Gender: Male Age: Over 900 years old (likely older) Origin: Soul Eater Classification: True Grim Reaper, Grim Reaper, Great Old One, Meister Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Body Control, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from having half of his body blown away), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Soul Manipulation (Can confiscate absorbed souls from other beings, storing them away. Bound his own soul to Death City), Empathic Manipulation (Can take away the emotion of every humans on Earth, turning them into mere puppets. Stripped away his own fear in order to create Asura), Creation (Can create beings out of his own emotions), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Should have the same properties as his son, Death the Kid), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Should be able to survive Asura's Madness of Fear) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Beat and skinned alive Asura) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Can keep up with Asura) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of meters, Planetary with Madness of Order Standard Equipment: *'Death Scythe:' Death's most powerful and then-current partner, Spirit Albarn, is capable of transforming into a powerful and sharp scythe. Spirit is hailed as the most powerful weapon at Death's disposal. *'Gloves': Death wears large foam gloves in which can be used as a weapon and can be enlarged by Death to increase his defenses. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Cannot go beyond the extent of his vast soul, in which is Death City's outer limits. Also does not use Madness of Order under even the most grim of circumstances. His life force is also affected by Kid's potential, dying the moment Kid becomes a true Grim Reaper. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Resonance:' A technique in which a weapon amplies the a meister's soul wavelength, generating and amplifying more power within an individual to create offensive or defensive techniques. *'Soul Perception:' A ability to see the souls of the living (and deceased). Death's soul perception is unlike others, capable of seeing the good/evil quality of other beings. '-''Grim Reaper physiology:' As a Grim Reaper, Death is naturally stronger and more resilient that a human. He is unaffected by most weather conditions like the sun's UV Rays and immune to natural poisons. It can be assumed there are many more benefits, those of which that are unknown. While immortal, Death will cease to be at the moment that Kid's full potential as his heir is realized as the consequence that there can only be one Grim Reaper in the world. *'Konso:' This ability allows Death to store souls and hold them for later use. *'Madness of Order:' Described as Death's true power, this allows him to eclipse all human emotion and subject them to his own control. It can also counteract other forms of Madness such as Asura's Madness of Fear. Hand-to-Hand Techniques *'Shinigami Chop:' A attack used by Death in the form of a large karate chop with his gloves, in which can change their size. Shinigami Powers Attacks/Techniques *'Death Claw:' An attack that sends forth four claws from his body. The attack was also hinted to be the same attack capable of skinning an individual. *'Death Block:' A defensive technique that creates a large shield in the shape of his current mask. *'Shinigami Shockwaves:' A followup of Katsu, it releases a set of shock waves towards a opponent '''Note:' This profile covers the Manga's version of Lord Death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Studio Bones Category:Heroes Category:Scythe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 6